Combat
by shinobu24
Summary: La chaleur d'un entrainement peut vite conduire à un dérapage. OS Olicity


**Combat**

 **Voici un OS qui peut être vu comme le pendant de Envie (vue d'Oliver), cette fois vue de Felicity et dans une autre situation.**

 **Laissez-moi une review. J'ai l'impression de quémander mais comme ça je peux améliorer mon écriture (je suis pleine d'espoir !).**

 **Disclaim : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating : M (vous êtes prévenues)**

Felicity s'était changée. Elle avait abandonné pour quelques heures sa robe favorite et ses escarpins pour revêtir un pantalon de sport et une brassière. Elle devait se faire violence pour commencer son entrainement, même si elle savait que c'était obligatoire pour l'équipe et pour sa sécurité, elle y allait toujours à reculons. En plus, elle était tranquille aujourd'hui, Oliver patrouillait, John étais parti travailler sur une affaire et Roy faisait dieu sait quoi. Elle préférait être seule pour son entrainement pour éviter d'avoir des paires d'yeux braqués sur elle, notant toutes ses erreurs. Ça encore elle le supportait avec John mais elle était beaucoup moins à l'aise quand il s'agissait d'Oliver. Elle s'assit devant son écran une minute pour lancer un programme de reconnaissance faciale qui tournerait le temps de son entrainement. Elle pianotait quand Oliver arriva dans le sous-sol d'un pas lourd. Elle se retourna pour savoir comment s'était passé sa reconnaissance, il se tenant le flanc gauche et semblait avoir mal au vue de ses lèvres pincées.

\- Oliver qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Je poursuivais un dealer et après avoir obtenu les informations voulues, je suis parti mais j'ai mal évalué mon atterrissage.

\- Tu veux dire que tu t'es fait ça tout seul ?

\- C'est pas exactement ça…

\- Ah oui, alors j'ai pas dû bien comprendre !, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Il sourit sans chercher à plus argumenter.

Elle parti chercher la trousse de secours dans l'armoire. Quand elle revint, il avait enlevé sa veste et elle pouvait voir la plaie tout de même assez profonde. Elle sourit en coin en repensant à l'origine de sa blessure.

\- Si tu veux te moquer de moi, vas-y franchement.

\- Oh non, je n'oserai pas défier Arrow. Quoi que maintenant, il me parait beaucoup moins impressionnant, en riant.

\- Je peux m'en occuper tu sais.

\- Non je préfère le faire, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses plus mal encore. Il baissa la tête en la secouant.

Elle avait préparé le désinfectant et la gaze. Elle observa quelques instants la plaie avant de déposer précautionneusement sa main au-dessous. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que ce soit Felicity qui le soigne et il sursauta légèrement au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle le soigna délicatement, en évitant de se laisser aller à caresser son ventre. Elle le voyait l'attraper par les épaules pour la faire reculer et l'embrasser sauvagement. Elle se redressa d'un coup en se rendant compte du cours de ses pensées. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle se retourna rapidement pour éviter qu'il la voit, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées. Oliver la regardait faire. Sa queue de cheval suivait en décalé ses mouvements de tête, ses cheveux glissaient dans son dos. Elle lui tendit sans se retourner un pansement à appliquer pour protéger la plaie le temps qu'elle cicatrise.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche.

\- Oui, ok. Elle disparu rapidement pour ranger la trousse et pour éviter de rester trop longtemps à côté de lui. Elle se sentait complètement gourde à ne pas pouvoir le regarder sans fantasmer.

Quand elle revint dans la salle, il n'était plus là. Elle souffla de soulagement et entreprit de faire des enchainements pour se défouler et se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son corps. Elle commença doucement plaçant ses pieds, ses jambes, ses épaules et enfin ses bras comme John lui avait appris. Elle enchaina alors les mouvements en augmentant la cadence. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta, ses muscles se réchauffèrent, sa peau se recouvrait d'une légère pellicule de sueur.

\- Tu devrais baisser les épaules et plaquer tes coudes contre tes côtes, la voix derrière elle était posée et douce.

Elle sursauta violemment comme prise en défaut. Elle savait qu'il voulait l'aider mais là, ça ne l'aidait pas du tout. Elle baissa les bras puis repris sa position de défense, elle l'entendit approcher. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour les abaisser, puis les fis glisser jusqu'à ses coudes pour les caler contre elle. Ce contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre lui fit perdre son souffle. Ses mains étaient fraîches, encore légèrement humide de sa douche. Cette fraîcheur sur ses bras chauds traça une ligne de frisson. Il se recula et resta dos à elle.

\- Vas-y. Montre-moi.

Elle réalisa plusieurs enchainements en essayant de ne pas penser à son regard posé sur elle. En se concentrant sur ses mouvements, elle se rendit compte que tout était plus fluide et que ses épaules la faisaient moins souffrir. Elle s'arrêta au bout de dix enchainements et alla boire, en évitant de croiser le regard d'Oliver.

\- Tu devrais t'entrainer au combat, en se déplaçant pour lui faire face.

Il avait les chevaux encore humides, quelques gouttes dévalant son torse. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à se promener toujours à moitié nu ? Il avait besoin de tester son sex-appeal ?

\- Il faudrait déjà que je mémorise et réalise correctement les gestes, dit-elle en riant et en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu n'apprendras qu'en t'exerçant et le combat te permet de prendre conscience de ce qui ne va pas dans ta position.

Il se plaça d'un côté du tatami et se mit en position de défense et lui fit signe avec la main de l'attaquer. Elle se rapprocha, peu sûre d'elle, se mit en position. Jambes légèrement fléchi, pieds campés dans le sol, bras en défense et les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Oliver. Elle ne riait plus et se concentrait pour lui montrer ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Elle avança d'un pas et tenta de lui donner un coup de poing qu'il para sans difficulté. Elle tenta de nouveau de le toucher mais rien n'y fit. Son mécontentement augmenta et elle enchaîna les coups à s'en faire mal. Elle râla de frustration de ne pas pouvoir le toucher alors qu'il le défendait sans trop d'énergie avec en prime un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle devait changer de tactique. Elle baissa sa garde, Oliver surpris en fit de même, elle fit un pas en avant pour poser sa main gauche sur la joue d'Oliver. Il resta figé cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avança son visage pour qu'il remplisse le champ de vision d'Oliver. Celui-ci perdu dans ses yeux ne bougeait pas, elle remarqua que son souffle eut un raté. Elle serra le poing droit, recula son coude, contracta ses muscles et abatis son poing sur sa plaie. Elle entendit un léger gémissement de surprise et de douleur, elle senti les abdominaux sous son poing se gainer et sa main fut projeté par le bras qui s'abattit sur elle.

\- Je suis désolée, je me suis laissée emporter.

\- Ça va. Tu as eu un très bon réflexe, celui d'utiliser les faiblesses de ton adversaire. Félicitations.

Il avait porté la main à son côté et soufflait pour contrôler la douleur.

\- Excuse-moi. Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Oui, mais c'est ce que je t'ai demandé.

Il se recula et se remit en position de défense. Il avait perdu son sourire ce qui lui fit plaisir. Elle tenta de nouveau de l'atteindre mais sans succès. Elle se recula et attrapa une lame derrière elle. Oliver la regarda surpris.

\- Une épée ? Tu montes d'un niveau mais tu risque de te faire mal !

\- Je risque de me faire mal ou tu as peur. Et l'épée c'est pour mon côté princesse.

\- Non tu risque de te faire mal. Il attrapa un bâton de combat et lui lança. Commence avec ça.

Elle attrapa à la volée le bâton et replaça l'épée à sa place.

\- Tiens le plus haut du côté droit c'est ta main directrice, tes deux mains doivent être écartées de trente centimètres l'une de l'autre. Elle s'exécuta au fur et à mesure. En position, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle l'imita, pieds écartés, pied gauche en avant et épaule fixent face à son adversaire.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Très bien. Tu es en position de garde, maintenant attaque.

\- Je ne sais pas faire…

\- Attaque. Sa voix sèche et son regard ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Elle fit un pas en avant, en projetant son bras droit devant et bien entendu il para le coup sans difficulté.

\- Il existe six coups : brisé, latéral extérieur, latéral croisé, enlevé, croisé tête et croisé jambe. Il accompagna tous les noms par des gestes pour qu'elle visualise les positions.

\- Brisé, latéral extérieur et croisé, enlevé, croisé tête et jambe.

\- Très bien. Recommence. Elle enchaina de nouveau les mouvements sans arrêter. C'est un art martial français du XIXème siècle.

Il tournait autour d'elle pour évaluer ses mouvements et ses positions. Elle n'avait qu'une envie qui était de se faire toute petite pour qu'il arrête de la regarder ainsi. Il avait en plus adopter sa voix de prof ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait en avoir pour un moment.

\- Français ? J'aurai plutôt dit chinois.

\- Les coups ne sont pas les mêmes. Concentre-toi.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et marmonna.

\- Si tu arrêtais de parler ça serait plus simple ! Elle reçu en réponse une tape sur la cuisse du bout de son bâton. Aïe !

\- Concentre-toi ! Il existe une arme voisine qui est la canne de combat, les attaques sont les mêmes mais on tient la canne d'une main. Au bâton, tes mains sont presque toujours toutes les deux en contact avec l'arme.

\- Ton cours sur l'histoire des armes c'est juste pour me déconcentrer où il y a un intérêt ?

\- Si tu veux bien te battre, il faut connaître les armes et leur utilisation. Quand tu es face à un inconnu, le simple fait de reconnaître son arme ou les codes de combat qu'il utilise peut te donner un avantage sur la tactique qu'il va adopter.

Elle le sentait l'observer. Elle continuait de réaliser les six types d'attaque et tentait de contenir un énervement et une colère qu'elle n'arrivait plus à voiler.

\- C'est bon j'en ai assez. Elle baissa le bâton et se redressa. Elle voulu quitter le tapis d'entrainement quand il lui barra le passage.

\- C'est assez quand je l'aurai dit. Cette fois-ci, elle l'incendia de son regard noir.

\- Pousse-toi et laisse-moi passer. Elle en avait assez de se sentir aussi ridicule et il avait l'air d'y prendre un malin plaisir.

\- Tu n'as qu'à me pousser. Il lui lança un sourire moqueur avec un regard de défi.

Elle fit un pas de côté pour pouvoir partir sans tenir compte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il fit un pas de côté pour lui barrer de nouveau le chemin. Elle contracta les mâchoires. Se remit en position, le bâton en main et attaqua. Comme attendu, elle fut désarmée au premier coup.

\- Bravo tu as gagné ! Maintenant je vais prendre une douche.

\- Tu ne pourras partir que lorsque tu m'auras battu.

Elle avança en voulant l'éviter mais Oliver l'attrapa par les poignets qu'il lui lia dans le dos d'une main. Ils se retrouvèrent proche l'un de l'autre. Leurs torses se frôlaient au rythme de leur respiration saccadée. Pour elle, elle savait que sa respiration erratique était due à son effort physique et à son attirance pour Oliver mais lui pourtant n'avait pas forcé et elle sentait son souffle chaud et rapide dans son cou. Le regard qu'il plongeait en elle était sérieux et dur. Il ne lui laisserait aucune chance.

\- Oliver, s'il te plait, tu me fais mal. Elle grimaça en tentant de bouger ses poignets.

\- Je …, il desserra sa prise un bref instant avant de voir le coin de ses lèvres se relever.

Elle glissa ses poignets hors de son emprise et lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes en faisant un demi-tour sur elle-même, elle fit un pas pour le dépasser mais il réussit à l'arrêter avec un coup de pied qui lui fit perdre son équilibre. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'emporter avec lui en arrière dans sa chute. Elle lui tomba dessus et il la crocheta avec ses jambes entourées autour de sa taille. Elle était désorientée par la chute et plaqua ses mains sur son torse pour se rattraper.

Le temps se figea. Elle était au-dessus de lui, le regardait sans savoir quoi faire et profitait du contact qu'il lui offrait. Elle sentait ses jambes musclées l'enserrer sans lui faire mal mais elle n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper. Ses mains posées sur son torse commencèrent à le caresser. Les mains d'Oliver vinrent emprisonner ses poignets encore une fois. Son regard était planté dans ses yeux et il ne cillait pas. Il soupira et gémit quand elle fit un léger mouvement pour bouger.

\- Felicity, si c'est encore une ruse…

Elle se baissa et embrassa son torse. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder pour l'instant, son regard pouvait la faire changer d'avis mais là elle devait assouvir son envie. Il ne termina pas sa phrase et reposa la tête sur le sol, la laissant faire. Elle fit glisser son nez sur les muscles de son torse pour le caresser, puis déposa des baisers, lécha la sueur à la base de son cou. Oliver sentait ses lèvres le parcourir et ses cheveux caressaient sa peau lui provoquant des frissons. Elle l'entendit gémir quand elle mordilla son téton et le senti durcir contre elle. Felicity se frotta contre lui ce qui le fit gémir de nouveau et il resserra sa prise sur elle. Il avait basculé son bassin, elle le sentait entièrement contre elle en train de se tendre. Elle poussa son bassin contre lui pour le sentir d'avantage et gémit à son oreille avant de déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Elle glissa son front, puis son nez contre sa bouche pour caresser ses lèvres. Elle se rapprocha de son autre oreille.

\- Maintenant c'est moi qui donne des ordres, lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, son visage juste au-dessus du sien. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Oliver leva la tête pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent enfin. Elle se recula au dernier moment en souriant.

\- Je vais devoir attendre ta réponse longtemps ?

\- Non, …d'accord.

\- D'accord quoi? Elle s'approchait de lui en lui refusant toujours de gouter ses lèvres.

\- C'est toi qui commande, Felicity. Elle lisait dans son regard sa soumission.

\- Je préfère ça.

Elle se baissa et le laissa l'embrasser et lui lécher ses lèvres. Il quémandait leur ouverture qu'il obtint immédiatement et sa langue pénétra la bouche de Felicity pour retrouver la sienne et entamer une série de caresses. Pendant que leurs langues se goutaient, il lâcha les poignets de Felicity pour passer ses mains dans son dos et la caresser.

\- Déshabille-moi.

Elle fit glisser les siennes sur son torse, son ventre et ses flancs, en évitant sa blessure. Felicity senti ses genoux quitter ses hanches, ses cuisses glissèrent contre ses fesses et il se redressa en position assise avec elle. Il agrippa le haut de son pantalon pour lui baisser et il se recula pour la laisser finir de l'enlever. Quand elle se replaça au-dessus de lui, ses jambes encadrant son bassin, leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre séparés par leur sous-vêtement, il lui retira sa brassière pour libérer sa poitrine. Elle le repoussa en arrière, glissa ses mains dans les siennes et s'appuya dessus pour les maintenir au sol de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle se baissa pour qu'il puisse du bout des lèvres embrasser ses seins, se recula un instant pour le laisser quémander sa poitrine puis se baissa pour qu'il puisse prendre en bouche un de ses tétons qu'il lécha. Elle augmenta le rythme de ses mouvements en sentant son sexe de plus en plus dur contre elle. Elle lâcha un râle en se cambrant en arrière. Elle lâcha les mains d'Oliver pour se reculer et lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Son sexe jaillit quand il fut libéré des vêtements et frappa son bas ventre ce qui le fit sursauter. Elle l'observa, il était complètement à elle, elle avait tout pouvoir sur lui en cet instant. Elle embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en remontant, elle caressa ses testicules et remonta jusqu'à son membre qu'elle prit en main. Elle commença de lents allers-retours sur toute la longueur en se léchant les lèvres. Puis elle se baissa et lapa son gland. Un gémissement plus fort raisonna dans la pièce.

\- Concentre-toi. Je veux que tu tiennes encore un peu. Elle lui sourit avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Si tu y arrives.

Elle recommença une seconde fois mais il réussi à mieux se contenir. Elle voyait sa cage thoracique se soulever à un rythme rapide, son souffle était noyé par des gémissements et son prénom qu'il répétait. Elle le prit en bouche et fit glisser sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Elle le voulait pantelant quand elle le monterait. Les mains d'Oliver vinrent attraper ses cheveux et lui caresser la tête. Elle se releva et il l'attira à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle croisa son regard plein de luxure qui se perdait dans le plaisir, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte l'excitait encore plus et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il était à sa merci et elle allait l'achever. Il la malmenait au combat mais dans cette lutte c'est elle qui menait la danse. Elle glissa sa main droite de son menton jusqu'à son membre qu'elle redressa, elle souleva son bassin et s'assit sur lui. Son sexe la pénétra profondément en une fois. Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle n'attendit pas pour aller et venir sur lui. Elle senti les mains d'Oliver agripper ses fesses pour accompagner ses mouvements. Elle changea d'angle de pénétration pour le sentir frotter en elle et accéléra encore. Elle jouie violemment, fit encore quelques mouvements pour prolonger son orgasme et elle le senti venir en elle.

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, elle avait eu un orgasme dans son sommeil et elle en sentait encore l'excitation dans son corps. Elle gémit de plaisir et de tristesse. Elle devait arrêter les entrainements le soir et décida de trouver quelque chose pour sortir Oliver de sa tête.

 **Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai une ou deux idées pour faire une suite sans me limiter à un OS. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Les informations sur le bâton et la canne de combat doivent être à peu prés juste. Je me suis renseignée mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une erreur !**

 **(Et bien sûr, l'utilisation de préservatif est importante, je m'en suis dédouané car on est dans un rêve !)**


End file.
